


Good Morning

by AbrahamLincoln



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Cuddles, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hugging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sunshine - Freeform, Tired Dean, blushing Cas, castiel - Freeform, disgusted sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbrahamLincoln/pseuds/AbrahamLincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning, in the normal life of Dean and Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!  
> This is Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of The United States, writing and posting a short Destiel One-Shot... enjoi! :0  
> So mind any typos

The ex-angel opened his eyes and smiled feeling Dean close behind him and an arm wrapped around his stomach holding him close. Castiel yawned and squinted at the sun in his eyes, he sat up stretching his arms and leaned down so his lips were brushing against the sleeping hunter's ear. "Wake up Dean..."

Dean groaned and rolled the other direction. 

"C'mon, Dean..." Castiel smiled leaning down and crawling on top of the hunter. "wake up."

Dean smiled as Cas began to kiss his neck and his jaw, and started nibbling softly and sucking his ear. The hunter rolled onto his back and squinted up at the angel in the sun shine. "Mornin' Cas..." He closed his eyes again and held Cas's hips. 

"You look so beautiful in the sun Dean." 

"I know," Dean chuckled "you tell me every sunny morning."

"Cuz you are." Castiel smiled and shivered when Dean ran his hands up the angel's torso and under his shirt letting his hands explore more. "Dean... I'm to tired to have sex."

Dean sighed and yawned as he sat up, Cas still having his legs on Dean thighs. "Damn."

Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean on the lips before standing up and getting a pair of sweats on. Dean groaned as Cas sat down on the bed and put on a pair of fuzzy socks. "Wake up, c'mon, I'm hungry and you know I can't cook." 

Dean grumbled and stood up going to get a loose pair of plaid p.j. pants and went over to his angel. He put his hands on Cas's knees and spread them gently as he leaned into him. "Tonight then?" Dean grinned as he kissed up to his ear.

A soft sigh left his lips as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, closing his eyes as Dean's hand moved up to his thighs. The angel's eyes fell shut as Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth. 

The hunter wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and lofted him up.

Cas pulled back with wide eyes and a smile. "Dean!!" he blushed and wrapped his legs around the hunter's torso so he wouldn't fall.

"On c'mon Cas," Dean opened the door. "I know you've always wanted me to carry you like this."

The angel blushed and hid his face in Dean's neck and placed sift kisses on his flesh-

"DUDE!!" 

Both hunter and angel quickly looked up, to see... Sam holding a smoothie and staring at them in disgust. "COULD YOU NOT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope it wasn't to terrible...  
> But that was my first fic, so any feed back would be nice!!


End file.
